Three Months
by SDG10
Summary: Ryan and Troy have a secret Fling the summer after Graduation Which leaves Ryan heartbroken and with an unexpected surprise. Now it's 3 months later and The East High Gangs all back in Albuquerque for the Winter Holidays. How Will he face Troy ? **Mpreg**
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : I do not Own High School Musical or any Characters from it. Story contains Mpreg ! Don't like, don't read ! All others R&R Please Also new writer so bare with me

Ryan sat in front of the big Picture window in his penthouse suite watching the rain fall down over New York City. Rain in November. Should be a crime against man. If he wasn't so depressed he might actually be insulted. He expected his first semester in the city he always dreamed about living in to be perfect. Meaning weather just right for the season. It had been five months since he graduated East High School. Three months since he spent that last summer together with his friends having the time of their lives before they all went their separate ways. Three months since he packed up his belongings said goodbye to his Parents and twin sister Sharpay and moved to New York to study dance at the famed Julliard. It had also been three months since he had to say goodbye to the love of his life ... Troy Bolton

Troy and Ryan had gotten really close towards the end of Senior Year and when Gabriella left to get back to Stand ford just after Grad he was the one who consoled Troy. They had a Summer long love affair which ended in heart break for Ryan. During the summer Ryan gave his virginity to Troy and thought they would be together but at the end of the summer Troy told him he couldn't be with him. He was still leaving for California to be with Gabriella. Needless to say the beginning of his first semester sucked. Even more so because after being in New York about a month and a half he started getting really sick and no matter what he did he couldn't get better. So he made an appointment to see his family's east coast Doctor. After much testing Ryan was finally diagnosed. Turns out he didn't lose the love of his life after all. At least not all of him. Ryan is three months pregnant with Troy Bolton's Is why he's depressed.

He finished out his last day of Classes Today and is officially on Winter break. He has about an hour to go before he has to leave for Albuquerque. Everyone is coming home for the Holidays he has no idea how he's gonna face them or his Parents let alone Sharpay. The diva is sure to freak out when she discovers he blew his chances at their life long dream of being Broadway stars to have a baby. He's so wrapped up in these depressing thoughts he doesn't hear his phone ringing untill it starts vibrating across the window sill.

"Hello" he answered  
"Hey, Ryan !" The voice of his twin sister cheerily said over the phone  
"Hey, Shar. What's up ?"  
"Oh, nothing much just wanted to see if you had left for the airport yet" she said  
"No, Not yet. I'll be leaving in a bit. How are things on the home front ? he asked the bubbling blonde  
"Wonderful as always. We all miss you though. Can't wait for you to get here" She told him with a sentiment that was so unlike her Ryan was taken aback  
"I miss you guys too Shar" Ryan said honestly.  
"You'll never guess what Zeke did when he got in today Ry !"  
"What ?" Ryan asked curious  
"Showed up on our door step with a batch of Chocolate chip cookies. Isn't that sweet ?"  
"Yeah. Very sweet Shar. Are you guys an Item again ?"  
"No, but it's winter break. He'll serve as a nice distraction over the holidays" She said. Spoken like the true arrogant diva the blonde boy new her to be "Oh. Daddy said I could throw a big welcome back Party for everyone tomorrow night. You have to help me with it Ryan"  
"Sure thing Sis" Ryan said. He didn't really feel like partying but new better than to say no. His sister was being relatively nice and he wanted to keep her that way for as long as he could.  
"Good. I've already taken the liberty to invite everyone. So all our friends will be there. Well except Chucky who couldn't afford to come home this year." Sharpay rambled on. Ryan didn't want to ask but he couldn't help it  
"Sooo, by everyone you mean Everyone ! right ?"  
"Yes ! Ry, Troy will be there. Before you come home though there is something I need to tell you about Troy. Well about Troy and Gabriella. They -"  
"Hey Shar, I gotta go" Ryan said quickly. The last thing he wanted to hear about was Troy and Gabriella. He already didn't know how he was gonna face them or tell Troy, if he told Troy he was Pregnant  
"But Ry, this is important !" Sharpay exclaimed  
"I bet it is Shar but if I don't leave now I'll miss my flight. If it's that important. Tell me when I get home okay." Ryan said already getting up and and putting on his coat. "Fine ! But we're having a serious discussion when you get home" Sharpay said her voice leaving no room for argument. She was a little irritated at Ryan for cutting her off "Okay Sis. I promise. But I gotta go. I'll call you when I land"  
"Alright. Have a safe flight Ry. I love you " Sharpay said  
"Love you too" Ryan said and disconnected the call.

He collected His Louis Vuitton carry on bag and called a bellman to escort his luggage down stairs to the car that was waiting to take him to the air port. All the while thinking what the hell has he got himself into

TBC

Authors Note : This is my first story I hope it doesn't suck to bad. Let me know what you guys think. Sorry it's so short too I'll try to make the next one longer. All mistakes are mine. I proof read it but it's late so there maybe a few errors. Sorry. Also I'm a fan of slash fan fiction and Mpreg which and there are not enough of. That is why I started with one in one of my favorite Fandoms High School Musical (Which is dying). I plan to make this a 3 part story if you guys like it. R&R please XO SDG10


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the High School Musical Characters. This story is complete fiction. Don't like Trayan slash fiction or Mpregs Do Not Read !

Ryan's P.O.V :

I feel like I'm in a movie. The Prodigal son returning home from afar. I'm currently sitting in the back of one of my Parents many cars while our driver Jamieson speed through the streets of Albuquerque, New Mexico. Each passing building holding some significant memory of moments spent with Family and friends. The first restaurant my Parents took Sharpay and me too. Rock Park where the wildcats spent much time having barbecues and water balloon fights. The old movie theater were Troy and I had our first date. I sighed at that last one. It's been three months and those old wounds are still open with no sign of closing anytime soon. I have no idea how I'm gonna get through these next couple weeks.

The car slowed down and came to a stop in front of my Parents' house. I got out and took my bags from Jamieson assuring him I could handle them on my own. I walked slowly up to the front door pulled out my keys and unlocked the door. Stepping inside and closing the door behind me. I could see the foyer lights were on and there was a warm fire burning in the fire place in the living room. Just off from the foyer but there was not an Evans in sight. That was odd I was sure Shar had some welcome home fiasco that was really about her but she'd say was for me planned. I hung up my jacket and toed off my shoes and began to walk through the house to the kitchen. Calling out as a walked

"Hello. Anyone Home ?"  
"Ducky!" My Mom exclaimed before she ran over to me and enveloped me in a bone crushing hug. "Oh, It's so good to have you home Sweetie. How was your flight ?"  
"It was good. I slept through most of it. Where is Dad and Shar ?" I asked. From the way Sharpay and I left our phone conversation I knew she wouldn't be very happy with me right now and If I know my twin which I do. She had every intention of continuing our discussion about me getting over Troy. The problem was I have been trying and I just don't know how. My Mom blushed which is something I haven't seen her do in years."Maria has the night off and I wanted to surprise you with a welcome home dinner but as you know Ducky I've never been much of a cook. Things just kinda exploded all over the place hence why I'm in here cleaning. Your father and Sister went to pick up some takeout for dinner and should be back in a bit" I held it in for a all of five seconds before I busted out laughing. In all of my 18 and a half years of living I've never know my Mom to do anything in the kitchen besides boil water for tea and hot coco. This was just too funny. " Ducky, that's not funny !" my Mom yelled. Which just made me laugh harder. After I got myself back under control I apologized "I'm sorry Mom. It's just the thought of you trying to cook is funny. You've never liked being in the kitchen as long as I've known you" I said trying to suppress a few stray giggles "Yes, well you see why it didn't work out well but enough about that. How's New York been treating you ? Made any new friends ?" She asked putting on her famous kettle of water for I'm guessing tea." Yeah, It's been going well. The classes are tough but that to be expected. I've made a few friends but I mostly just hang out with Kelsi" "Kelsi, that's the piano player from your old high school right ?" She asked grabbing two mugs out of a cabinet " Yeah we both got into Julliard and we've pretty much stuck together. It's nice to have a familiar face in the city" I told her getting out the tea bags"I can understand that". She poured the water into the mugs and we both sat at the kitchen table sipping our tea and chatting. "So what about boys. Have you met anyone new ?"she asked giving me a piercing stare only a Mother could give. I sighed. "No Mom, I haven't really dated since - well you know" "Ducky, maybe you should -" "Mom, Can we not right now please ! I just got home and I'd rather not talk about it my first day back" I said with a hint of annoyance. It was rare I got upset with my Mom but I didn't wanna talk about Troy. " You're right sweetie. I'm sorry. I just want you to know that if you ever need anything even if it's just a shoulder to cry on I'm here and so is your Father. We love you Ryan." "I know Mom. I love you too " I said reaching over and hugging her. As we were pulling apart we heard the front door open and my Sister's voice called out through the house "Mother, Is he here yet ?" Sharpay asked. Mom and I got up and walked out into the foyer where Dad and Shar were hanging up their coats.

"I'm right here Shar " I answered

"Ryan !" She squealed and took a running start and dove at me. Instinctively my arms wrapped around myself to protect my stomach "I've missed you so much. Brother of mine" This is the side of Sharpay that I love. The side most people don't ever get to see. To most people she's a Bitch but when it comes to her Family she's fiercely loyal and protective. She loves us in her own way.

"Whoa. Shar, calm down. I missed you too" I said taking my hands off my stomach and wrapping them around my Sister.

"I'm sorry. I just really missed you" She said again squeezing me a little to tightly.

"Pumpkin, Let him go. Your squeezing the life out of him" My Dad said. Sharpay reluctantly let go of me pouting as my Dad came and gave me a hug as well " How've you been bud ?" he asked

"I've been good." They didn't need to know that was a lie. "The classes are tough but I'm hanging in there trying to make you guys proud" That part was true. I always wanted to make them proud of me. That's why I'm was stressing so much about how they are gonna react to my secret.

"You're gonna do great. Your an Evans. We're built tough." My Dad joked making us all laugh "Well, who's hungry. We got Chinese"

"I am !" I said quickly " I hardly ate anything on the plane. Another lie but again they didn't need to know that. This baby keeps me starving all the time

"I find that hard to believe. You've put on weight. Your are NOT getting fat on me Ry ! Tomorrow I'm scheduling the first of many two hour workout sessions with Jeff while your home. By the time you go back to New York it'll be a whole new you" Sharpay Exclaimed. Wow Bitchy Sister can show up quickly can't she.

"Sharpay -" I started but was cut off by my Mom

"Honey, Don't start. He just got here. Mom told Shar. Her tone leaving no room for argument. "Why don't you too go get washed up for dinner and Ryan can get settled in and we'll pick out a film and have a Family night tonight"

"Okay Mom" We said in unison.I grabbed my bags and headed up the stairs behind Sharpay to get settled into my old room.

Sharpay's P.O.V :

Dinner went wonderful. It's been so long since we've been able to just hang out and have fun as a family. With Daddy always working and Ryan being in New York the Evan's have been pretty divided as of late. After we finished watching our all time favorite movie "Rent" together with Ryan and I performing several of the film's numbers. Mommy and Daddy went to bed leaving Ryan and I up in the family room. Perfect ! I think it was about time my brother and I had a nice heart to heart.

"So, cut the Shit Ry. How have you really been ?" I asked getting straight to the point. Ryan sighed " I've been fine Shar. Really" He said but wouldn't meet my eyes. A clear sign something was wrong with him. "Ryan, we're twins. You can't lie to me. I know somethings wrong. Is it about Troy ?" I asked him. While I totally thought Troy was a waste of Ryan's time and emotions. I also knew my brother really loved him and you can't fight what your heart wants. Believe me I know. "No Shar. It's not about Troy." He said and rolled his eyes. Busted ! "So, you admit there is something wrong. Is it school?" I asked " No Shar. It's not school" "The what is it Ry ! and don't tell me nothing I know there is something wrong with you. I could tell the moment I saw you !" I exclaimed a little pissed he seem to be play this game with me "You wouldn't believe me if I told you !" He said back running a hand threw his hair "Try Me" Ryan looked at me for a second before looking away "I can't Shar. At least not right now. I trust you but I'm just not ready to talk yet. I promise when I am ready you will be the first to know" He said turning back to me and looking me in the eyes. "Fair enough. I just worry about you Ry. Your so far away from me now. I don't want anything to happen to you. You do know I'm here to talk to if you need it right ?" I asked him. I was always constantly worried about Ryan up in New York. His entire life I've looked out for him in my own way and the thought of not being around when he needed me most scared me. " I know Shar. The same goes for me too. I mean what are twins for right ?" He said cracking a smile "Right !" I laughed "So, We might as well get this out of the way now or you'll never let me rest. What this big news you needed to tell me" Ryan asked. I eyed him for a second when I had talked to him earlier I was positive he needed to know the news but now I'm not so sure. "Are you sure you wanna know ? It involves Troy" I said making sure he knew the subject matter. I didn't need him blowing up on me again like when I tried to tell him a month ago "I know. But It can't get worse than it already is. Unless of course your gonna tell me him and Gabby got married- Wait ! they didn't get married did they ?" He asked alarmed "Calm down Ry, No they didn't get married. Actually they broke up. For good" I said "Wait, What ? Why ?" I smiled. Now he was intrigued. "A couple weeks after school started Troy drove down to Stanford to surprise Miss Gabriella and found her in bed with one of her nerd Classmates. After confronting her he found out she and nerd boy had been sleeping together off and on since since she first left before the Spring Musical. Troy was so crushed he moved back home. He's been attending the U of A with Chad and Me for the last two months. We even have the leads in our upcoming winter Musical" I told him. Ryan's was quiet for a minute then his eyes got as big as saucers when it finally registered with him what I was saying. "Shar ! Why didn't you tell me !" He exclaimed. "Hey, I tried but every time someone mentions his name you bite there head off !" I said back completely annoyed. He was NOT gonna blame me for this. "I haven't been that bad" He tried to defend himself "The hell you haven't. You even bite Mom's head off when she mentioned him!" "How do you know that ?" "She told me. When we were in the kitchen getting plates" I said smirking at him. "Yeah well. Troy's a sensitive subject for me. You guys should know that by now" He said with a roll of his eyes. "Oh believe me. We do now. Though it doesn't have to be Ryan. He's single, hasn't dated anyone since he got back. Maybe you guys could -" I started but was cut off by Ryan's outburst. "Have you lost your mind ? Need I remind you what he did to me ! What he's still doing to me from afar and You think just because he got his heart broken I'll go crawling back to him. WELL I WON'T ! and given what happened between us I'm shocked he even got mad at Gabby for that. After all he cheated too" Ryan said Hotly "Ryan I -" I started only to be cut off again "No, Shar ! Bottom line. He chose her over me so in my opinion he got what he deserves. Now if you'll excuse me I'm gonna go take a bath and go to sleep. The jet lag is starting to kick in" With that he got up and walked out of the room. So much for a nice heart to heart.

I turned of the T.V and lights and walked up stairs to take my own bath and start my nightly facial. What the hell is up with Ryan's mood swings and what did he mean by doing to me from afar. Something going on with my brother and I am gonna find out what it is or my name isn't Sharpay Evan. You can run But you can't hide Ry !

TBC

Authors Note : So that's the second chapter. Please R&R to let me know what you guys think. Thanks to everyone who added the story to their story alerts I appreciate it so much.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Characters from the High School Musical Franchise. This story is pure fiction. Contains slash! Don't like, Don't read!

Ryan's P.O.V :

"Ugh" I said as I finished vomiting into the toilet bowl for the second time this morning. This freaking morning sickness is kicking my is all I need today too. I barely got any sleep last night so I'm tired as hell. We have a party to throw that Sharpay won't let me back out of and worst of all I have to see HIM today! FML! I got up of the floor and walked over to the sink to wash my hands and brush my teeth. I had no sooner put the paste on my toothbrush when there was a knock on my bathroom door.

"Ryan!" I heard the chipper voice of my twin sister call out. Damn Her! she always was an early riser."Come on in Shar" I called as I started to brush my teeth. I heard the door open and my sister appeared."Morning Ry" she said smiling."Morning Shar" I said around my toothbrush."Are you feeling okay Ry?" she asked me as her face started to frown up. I spit out my tooth paste and looked at her through the mirror."Yeah. Why would you ask me that?" she looked at me funny."Well,because I came to wake you up earlier and heard you in here throwing up" She said. "Oh that. That was nothing. I just woke up with an upset stomach. Too much chinese food last night." I lied."Oh. Well,drink this. I brought you some green tea with honey. I don't want you getting sick. We have a lot to do today" She said thrusting the cup in my direction. As soon as the smell hit my nose my morning sickness came slaming back into me with a vengence. I ran for the toilet. Just barely making it before I started vomiting into it again. Sharpay was over in an instant rubbing my back and making sure I was okay. When I finally slowed down to just a dry heave she walked over to the sink and filled up a cup of water. Bringing it back over and handing it to me."Thanks Shar" I said try to smile before I took a long drink of the water. Sharpay paused and just looked at me for a second."Okay Ryan what the hell is going on with you. I know it's not from last night. You've now thrown up three times in an hour. I'm pretty sure there is no chinese food left in your stomach!" She ranted but you could see the worry on her face. I sighed " Shar, You wouldn't believe me if I told you" I said. Sharpay took a seat next to me on the bathroom floor. "Just try me Ry" she said."Okay, but you have to promise to keep an open mind" I told her. She just shook her head at me. I sighed again not sure I was ready for this but I need to tell someone. It's been driving me crazy to have to keep it to myself. "Sharpay, I'm pregnant" I said. She just looked at me again. This time more seriously "Are you sure?" "Of course I'm sure. I went- wait a minute what? You're not shocked?" I was completely confused as to why she hasn't freaked out yet."No, I've known for years that you could have children if you wanted to but I didn't think it would be an issue because you "claimed" to be straight all threw High School. It wasn't untill last summer when you stared dating Troy that I started to worry. That's why I kept telling you to be careful" She said. I was still trying to process it all. How the hell did she know."What do you mean you've known for years. How the hell did you find out? I didn't even know!" I said getting a little angry."Calm down Ry. Getting worked up isn't good for the baby. You know I'm nosy. One day back when we were in Jr. high I was down in daddy's private office snooping around to see if he had hid our birthday presents in there when I came accross the family's birth certificates and medical records. I got curious so I startd reading them. At first on Mom's and mine it was just basic stuff. Chicken Pots, broken arm things like that. Then I got to yours and dad's. Did you know dad caught a sexually transmitted disease in college? Crazy right! Then I started reading about a rare male disease that runs through dad's side of the family. That you and he both have. I don't remember all the details but I got the most important parts. That you were both born with a functioning uterus and If you had unprotected anal sex you could concieve. Honestly Ry, I always thought Mom and Daddy told you. I never knew that you didn't know and at the time I was a little pissed with you because I thought you all kept it from me" Shar said almost pleading with me to believe her. I was godsmaked. My Parents always knew I could have children and never told me. What kind of bullshit is that!"I can't believe Mom and Dad never told me about all this. Why would they keep this from me Shar? I mean If I had known I would have been more careful when me and Troy were- Oh God!" I said starting to cry. Sharpay wrapped her arms around me and held me close."I just don't know what I'm going to do Shar" I sobbed out. "Shh, Everythings going to be okay Ry. I'm here and We'll get through this together. I won't leave you alone with all this. I promise. Okay?" She said in the most soothing voice she could. "Okay. Thanks Sharpay" "Hey, theirs no need for that. We're twins besides I can't wait to be an Aunt!" She said happily causing me to smile a little."Now, finish getting yourself together. I'm gonna go get dressed. We have some shopping to do before the party 't worry though Ry we will talk to Mom and Daddy tomorrow. I don't know their reasons but I do know it will all be okay. Things like this have a way of working themselves out and if it doesn't I'll work it out" Sharpay said slipping back into Diva mode. This one time I didn't even mind. We both got up and she started heading for the door. "Okay Shar, I'll be ready in a bit" I said.

God, I can't believe my Parents didn't tell me something so important. They have some serious explaining to do! and what the hell am I going to tell Troy? or Our friends? Do I even want to tell them? I've never been more confused in my life. Tonight should prove very interesting but atleast I have my Sister by my side.

End Of P.O.V

Troy's P.O.V

I stepped out of the shower and grabbed a towel. I began drying myself off then wrapped the towel around my waist. I looked at myself in the mirror and didn't even recognize the person staring back at me. How did I even get to this point. I was Troy Bolton, Play Maker. The big man on the East High School Campus. Then high school ended. Gabby and I were on the rocks which Is why she ended up leaving for California before I did. She and I both agreed that maybe a break for the summer was in order. We'd take some time for ourselves and see where we were at the end of the summer. Problem was during our break I fell In love with the most amazing man ever. Ryan Evans the male half of East High School's most popular Drama duo and I began what has to date been the most Intense and loving relationship of my life. I don't think I could ever love anyone as much as I love Ryan. Yes I said love as in present tense. I'm Sure Your probably thinking why aren't you with him then? I broke his heart that's why! I thought I had everything I could ever want in Ryan but as the summer started to draw to an end I started feeling the pressure of coming out and being with Ry openly. Knowing what everyone expected of me especially my parents I took the cowards way out. I left him and went to LA. Back to Gabriella only she didn't come back to me. She had met someone as well and chose to be with them. Suddenly I was in a strange school in a strange town completely heartbroken and It was all my fault. So I packed up my belongings and headed back home to Albuquerque. It hasn't been all bad I enrolled in The U of A and luckily was still able to get that scholarship to play basketball. Chad and I became dorm roomates. We have a sweet room which is more like a mini apartment with it's kitchenette and small bathroom. I have a part time job as well. On the surface I've been okay but inside I'm still heartbroken. I can't get Ryan out of my head or my heart and now it's the holidays and everyones back home. I'm gonna see him I don't really have a choice. Sharpay requested my presence at her party tonight and Chad is making me go. I have no idea what I'm going to say to Ry when I see him. I'm hoping he'll at least talk to me and let me explain. What if he doesn't? No! he had too! I shook my head clearing it of anymore negative thoughts. I turned my head to see Chad standing in my door way watching me

"Dude!" I exclaimed. Trying to grab something to cover up with untill I realized I was already dressed. When the hell did that happen? better yet when did I leave the bathroom? I guess time flies when your reliving painful memories "Dude are you okay?" he asked me frowning."Yeah fine. Why?" I lied. "Because I've been standing here for 15 minutes and you've been staring off into space with this weird look on your face" Chad said. "15 minutes. Really? Must be a new record" I said back trying to make a joke out of it. Chad sighed. "You were thinking about him again weren't you?" Damn! busted. Did I forget to mention Chad knows I'm bisexual and that I dated Ryan. Well he does. I had to tell him because he wanted to know why his bestfriend kept running off all the time during their last summer together before college. Well that and that it made Ryan happy that someone knew. I looked at Chad guiltily."I can't help it! I miss him so much and I have to see him in a bit and I have no idea how he's gonna react" I said a little panicked."Whoa- Calm down dude! Look If I know Which I kinda think I do. He's probably still a little pissed-" I groaned "Wait, let me finish. But mostly heartbroken. You didn't see him once you left Troy. The kid was DONE but the one thing that anyone could look in his eyes and tell was he was hurt because he really loved you. I don't think it'll be easy but if you want him back you need to show him that your worthy of him" Chad said. "That actually made perfect Chad" "Hey, don't sweat it. That's what bestfriends are for right?" He said smiling. "Right" I smiled back." And if anything knowing Ry. He won't make a scene. Sharpay will be doing that enough for them both!" He added smirking. I groaned again and he just laughed." You think your so funny huh? Let's just go before we're late Sharpay and Taylor will have our balls if we are" I said pushing him out my room and towards the door.

I don't what will happen in Ryan's and my future but I do know I'm gonna do all I can to get my baby back. Ryan Evans prepare yourself to be swept off your feet!

End of P.O.V

Author's note: Sorry It took so long to update. I don't have an excuse I was just being lazy. I should have the next chapter out sooner.I worked on this one for over a week and I'm still not 100% in love with it but you guys review it and let me know what you think. Also thanks to everyone who has been adding the story to their story alerts. Maybe this time you can review and let me know what you think of it. Remember reviews are like food for the soul. R&R! - SDG10


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in The High School Musical Franchise. This story is Fiction with Slash and Mpreg. Don't like, Don't read!

Ryan's P.O.V:

I finally got ten minutes to myself when I pulled away from Sharpay and headed into the kitchen that was pretty much deserted. The party had been going on for about an hour and a half and I must admit I had been enjoying myself at first. Of course Shar had to play the gracious host moving around the room greeting everyone like she was the Queen and dragging me with her like I was her minion. Not that I minded too much. These were my friends after all. It's so nice getting to sit and talk to everyone again. It's like no time has passed when we all get together. Everyone was having a good time and things were going great until the door bell rang. "I'll get that" Jason said as he was standing in between the living room and the foyer closest to the door.

" Yo, Bolton! Danforth! What's Up?" I heard him yell and my heart sped up."Dude, What's going on?"Chad said. "What's Up, Jay?" Troy said. His voice automatically sending a chill down my spine. Shit! I thought I was over this."Oh nothing much. Just waiting on you two to get here so the Wildcats can finally all be reunited again." Jason said throwing his arms around their shoulders and walking them into the Den. "Yeah well sorry we're late everyone. Prima donna over here took forever getting ready" Chad said smirking. "Dude! Not even" Troy exclaimed looking insulted. Chad busted up laughing and soon everyone else followed." Well boys, while I frown upon your tardiness there is no use in dwelling on it now that you're here." Sharpay said walking up to them and giving them hugs. Taylor right behind her. "Yes, how have you two been?" She asked looking mostly at her ex-boyfriend. " I been good. How have you been? How is Yale?" Chad asked back." Wonderful and extremely hard. I'm doing well there though. Keeping my nose in the books but I miss you Wildcats a lot" She said hugging them both tightly. "So what's everyone been doing?" Troy asked eyes scanning the room." Nothing much. Just talking and catching up" Kelsi said. I chose that moment to slip away before his eyes found mine.

Which is how I found myself in the Kitchen hiding out. I took a few deep calming breaths and smiled at Maria who was looking at me with concern."I'm okay Maria. Just needed a few minutes to get away" I said. " Okay Mr. Ryan if you're sure. I have to go run these crab cakes up to your Parents. Their is some of that Strawberry Cheesecake that you love over on the counter" She said smiling. "Thanks Maria" She nodded and left as I made my way over to the counter. I hadn't eaten much today for the fact that I couldn't keep anything down and now I'm starving. I cut myself a hefty piece of cheesecake and dug in. It was quite hard not to moan out loud when the flavor hit my taste buds. There are very few things in life better than Maria's Strawberry Cheesecake. As I began to attack my plate I heard a quiet chuckle behind me. I turned around and came face to face with the most Gorgeous blue eyes and wide smile I'd ever seen."Having Fun?" Troy asked smiling brighter. I swallowed and just looked at him. God was he beautiful. Okay NO! Bad Thoughts! Bad Ryan! This is the man who broke your heart and left you Pregnant and lonely. Okay, well true he didn't know he left you pregnant but still he left you.

"What are you doing in here Troy?" I asked coolly. Proud of Myself for getting a sentence out calmly. "Honestly? Looking for you. You always did love Strawberry Cheesecake didn't you? Remember the time Maria made us one for our Picnic lunch date in the park and we ate the entire thing? We got so sick later on that night" He said with a smile. Staring into my eyes. I blinked and then visibly tensed. So this was how he was gonna play it huh? Oh Hell no!Not on my watch. "Troy, don't get cute with me! What do you want?" I asked irritably. All calmness gone now replaced with anger and irritation that he would dare to even go there. " Whoa- Calm down Ry. I just wanted to say hi. I saw you walk out the room and come in here. I just wanted to say hi and talk to you for a bit" "Okay, well you said it and we've talked now can you please leave. I'm not in the mood to deal with the likes of you" I said turning back around to my Cheesecake. "Come on Ry, Please don't be this way. I'm sorry. I miss you and I told you I wanted us to stay friends" Troy said voice pleading for me to understand. Okay, That did it! "Sorry? Miss Me? Friends? Have you lost your fucking Mind!" I Yelled "Do you have any fucking Idea what you did to me? How you broke me down? Do You? I wanted to die Troy! Die! Do you know what that feels like? Of course you don't cause you're just a selfish fuck who doesn't care about anyone but himself. How dare You! You no good son of a-" "Hey! What going on in here?" Chad yelled. I turned to see him and Sharpay standing in the Kitchen. The rest of the wildcats right behind them. Shock and Confusion covering their faces.

"Okay, Someone better start talking right now" Sharpay said pissed off. " I just wanted to say hello to Ry so I came in here to do that. He's upset with me and he has every right to be but I honestly didn't mean to get him so worked up" Troy said with tears in his eyes. "Why are you upset with him Ryan?" Martha asked. "It probably has to do with their break-up last summer right" Zeke said. We both turned to look at him. "Dude, you guys seriously didn't think we knew? Come on give us more credit than that" Zeke said rolling his eyes. The rest of the wildcats agreeing. "Well, you never said anything so I wasn't sure if you knew or not. I didn't tell you cause I wasn't ready and I was still confused" Troy said back. I snorted. " We didn't mention it because we figured you all would when you were ready and then after a while you broke-up so we weren't sure if we should bring it up at all but we all knew" Taylor said. "Excuse me, I don't mean to be rude but why are we even talking about this?" I said angry that they all seem to be forgetting I was even standing here as they laid out my tragic bad romance with their golden boy. " Ry, please just-" "No! Go to hell Troy! How dare you even try to-" I started yelling but was cut off. "Ryan, Please calm down. Getting yourself all worked up isn't good for the baby" Sharpay said. My head snapped in her direction just as her eyes grew wide. Finally realizing what she had just said. It was deathly quiet for a few either confused or too scared to breath by the look on my face."Oh My God, Ry I'm so-" Sharpay started but was cut off by Troy."Baby? What baby? What is she talking about Ry?" I looked at him then at My sister and fainted. The last thing I heard before falling was my sister's shriek and Troy yelling "Oh my God, Ry!" and everything went black.

End of P.O.V

* * *

Troy's P.O.V:

I put the cool damp cloth to Ry's head again. He lay asleep in his bed after having scared us all to death when he fainted. I can't even begin to explain how I felt watching the man I love fall to the floor like that. Thank God I was able to catch him in time. I looked at my angel lying there and caressed his face. He looked so peaceful. I can't believe I actually let Ry go and now by some miracle he was having my kid. I looked at his stomach. My baby is in there growing. A fact I still couldn't wrap my head around. I reached out and tentatively rubbed his stomach and sure enough there was a little bump growing not much but it was there. At first when I heard Sharpay say Ry couldn't stress himself because It was bad for the baby. I thought she had completely lost her mind but judging by how Ryan reacted I knew something was wrong. When he fainted I was terrified and didn't know what to think but after we checked to make sure he was okay and got him into bed Sharpay sent everyone home except Chad, Taylor & me and let us in on what was going on. To say I was floored was an understatement. I mean I know I broke Ryan's heart and that kills me more everyday but I had no idea he was dealing with all this alone. I know he has Kelsi up in New York with him but he should have had his partner there to lean on and I took that away from him. I feel like the complete ass that I am. Maybe Ry was right and I am just a selfish fuck.

"Are you gonna stop touching me anytime soon?" I looked up and noticed Ry had woken up and was staring right at me as I was still rubbing his stomach. I removed my hand but was quick to scoop him up into a crushing hug. "Ry, your awake. Thank God I was so worried" I said squeezing him tighter."Is that why you've been petting me for the last ten minutes?" He said rolling his eyes. Damn he had been awake for all that."Sorry" I said as I blushed and looked down at the bed spread. An awkward silence began to fill the air. Neither of us willing to start the conversation we needed to have. Or look the other in the eye. Finally I couldn't take it anymore and I asked him the question that's been on my mind for the last hour. "How did this happen?" "How the hell do you think it happened? We weren't careful enough!" Ryan snapped clearly offended. Good going Bolton now you've pissed him off! "No Ry, I meant how did this happen because we're both guys?" I said as I looked up at him. He sighed." I'm a freak! That's how. I inherited some rare male disease from my Dad's side of the family. That apparently everyone knew about but me. Then we- well you know and now I'm pregnant. My Parents never even told me I could have Children and they knew Troy. They knew" He said tears sliding down his cheeks. I climbed onto the bed and scooped him up into my arms and held him as he cried. "Shh, It's okay Ry. It's okay. You're not alone in this anymore. I'm here and I'm not going anywhere okay. You are not a freak! You're having our miracle baby. So I never wanna hear you refer to yourself as that again okay. You are Perfect and our child will be too. Is it a boy or a girl?" "I don't know yet. I'm only about three months along" he said sniffling. All of a sudden a thought struck me. I didn't wanna ask for fear of making him upset again but I needed to know."Ry, Why didn't you tell me when you first found out? I mean I had to find out from Sharpay. Were you planning on telling me at all?" I felt him tense. "What good would it have done either of us?" He said icily."Well, I am the father right? I deserved to know.. I would have wanted to be with you. Supporting you through this. I still do." Ryan moved out of my arms and turned around to face me on the bed. "Again I say what good would that have done us? You left me remember? left me crying in the park remember that? You broke my heart when you walked away Troy and the last thing I wanted to do was call you up while you were with her and say 'Hey, I'm pregnant with your love child!'. You wouldn't have believed me anyway". He said finally looking me in the eyes.

"That's not true Ryan. Okay maybe at first it would have been hard to believe but eventually I would have come around. I would have been there. I'm here now aren't I? I made a mistake Ryan. I never should have let you go. I love y-" "Don't! okay. Don't you dare even go there! You left me Troy. You can make up any excuse in the book you want as to why but the bottom line is you were too scared to fight for us so you ran back to her where it was safe. The one good thing I can say about you in all of this is when you left, you left. So don't try to back track now Troy. You can't love me you don't even know how" He said hotly. I looked down. Ashamed at all I had put him through. I could hear the hurt and betrayal in his voice. He was right. I ran scared. I'm a coward but she wasn't the reason I left. At least not entirely. I had to make him understand that. "Ry, I didn't- I mean- she and I - FUCK!" Why was it so hard to explain it to him. "Sharpay told me what happened Troy and at first I thought You were crazy for being mad at Gabriella for cheating on you. When you pretty much did the same thing with me but then I remembered the pain of someone you love leaving. Moving on without you and not looking back. So I sympathize with you wildcat. I do but the fact is if you and her were still together you wouldn't even be here now. You wouldn't care and that kills me more that you will ever know. I won't keep you out of our child's life but I can't have someone who won't be a Man and stand beside me ALWAYS in mine. So please just go" Ryan said sounding completely drained.

I stood up and walked to the door defeated. My head telling me not to cause him any stress but my heart was aching for him at the same time. I turned back around and looked at him curled up in a ball on his bed. He looked so fragile. I couldn't leave things like this. He had to know how I felt. "Ryan, I meant what I said. You're not alone in this anymore. I'm here for you and I'm here for our child. For what it's worth Ry I'm Sorry. I'm sorry for leaving you, Sorry for hurting you. It was a mistake. The worst mistake of my life. If I could take it back I would in a heart beat. You don't know how many times in the last three months I've wanted to just drive up to New York. Run into your arms and tell you how sorry I am. I love You Ryan Evans. I know you don't think I do because I haven't ever really shown you but I do and I promise I'll show you from now on if given the chance. I can't give up on us Ryan. My heart won't let me and I don't want you too either. I can be the man you need me to be and the father our child deserves and even if it takes forever I'm gonna prove that to you" I told him. I took one last look at my angel and walked out the door. I did it. I put myself out there and let him know exactly how I felt about him. The ball was in his court now but I was gonna do everything I could to steal his heart away again. That was my family in there and I'd be damned if I was gonna lose them for good! Game On!

End Of P.O.V

Author's Note: Do you guys hate me? I'm so so sorry for abandoning this story. I took the summer off cause I had a Lot going on. I went to some concerts (Big Time Rush, Backstreet Boys & Dru Hill). Visited NYC for the first time. Saw my first Broadway play and before I knew it 5 months had gone by. I'm so sorry. I won't let that much time go by again without an update. I got all the reviews (hope I followed all your advice) & Story alerts. Thank you so much! Remember to Read and Review. :)


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own High School Musical or any of the characters that appear in this story. This is a work of fiction and DOES contain Slash and Mpreg. Don't like, Don't read! All others Please Read and Review.

Authors Note: Happy Holidays Everyone! So sorry this wasn't up by Christmas but with work and Spending time with Family I didn't have time to finish it until now. Thanks for all the story alerts reviews The last chapter got It was greatly appreciated. Not too sure about this chapter but you guys let me know what you think. The first half is Angsty, the second kinda funny and the third just happened on it's own. Lol. Make sure you guys read & review PLEASE :)

Ryan's P.O.V:

I couldn't sleep at all. So many thoughts were running through my head. Thoughts of what to say to my Parents, I had to confront them sooner or later. Thoughts about Troy, His little speech earlier has me all confused. I know I'm still in love with him but I also know I don't trust him. Where does that leave us? I have no idea but I do know if I can't trust him it won't work. Finally thoughts about school ran through my head like a stampede. I was for sure going to lose my Scholarship once I started showing. Can't have a Pregnant man dancing on stage. When that happens I don't know what I'll do. Can't support a kid without having a career or at least a job and I can't have the career or job I planned on with a kid. That fact made me want to curl up in a ball and cry. Since Sharpay and I were two years old all we've ever wanted to be was Broadway Performers. I don't know how to do anything else. Performing is in my blood. I wasted my entire life chasing a dream I won't ever achieve now. I'm starting to feel like having this kid will be the worse thing to ever happen to me and to top it all off I was feeling sick to my stomach. Apparently my unborn embryo had a thing against Strawberry ! I pushed the covers off and got out of bed slipping on my House slippers. I walked down to the kitchen to get some ginger ale. Hoping it would settle my stomach. I walked in not bothering to turn on any lights I already knew where everything was. I grabbed a glass out the cupboard took The Ginger ale out the fridge sat down and poured me a tall glass and downed it.

"Thirsty" A voice said making me jump. WTH? I squinted to see with no lights on. I could vaguely make out a figure sitting at the other end of the table. All of a sudden the kitchen light came on. I shut my eyes momentarily blinded by the bright light. When I could stand it I opened my eyes to see my father sitting across from me eating something."Dad!-Jeez. You scared me" I said gripping my chest. "Sorry,Bud. Didn't mean to scare you" He laughed."What are you doing sitting in the dark?" I asked. "Hiding. I couldn't resist sneaking another piece of pie but your Mother will kill me if she catches me eating sweets this late at night. Why are you up?" He asked back "I couldn't sleep. Too much on my mind" I replied stiffly. He looked at me for a second."You wanna talk about it? It might make you feel better" He said sounding really concerned and for some reason that royally pissed me off and I snapped. "Sure Maybe you could explain to me why you neglected to tell me I was a freak!" I nearly shouted. My Dad looked taken aback as I had never raised my voice to him. "First off Ryan. Calm down. Now what are you talking about freak?" He said calmly. "YOU CALM DOWN!" I Yelled back getting more upset by the minute. "Don't sit there and act like you don't know what I'm talking about Dad! You know exactly what I'm saying. Why didn't you or Mom tell me I was a male child bearing Freak" I screamed at him. "What? Where did you hear that?" He asked. "Doctor Roberts told me. How could YOU not be the one to tell me Dad?" I said tears started sliding down my sighed "Ryan I didn't know how. You've always been a different boy. I didn't wanna scare you from being who you really are by telling you that this gene runs through our family and what could happen. Plus there was no guarantee you could have kids. Most times it stays dormant in us. I'm sorry. I just did what I thought was right at the time." He defended himself. "Yeah, well look how freaking well that worked out" I exclaimed.

"What's going on? I heard shouting" My Mom said as she and Sharpay came running in the kitchen. "Dad and I were just having a little heart to heart" I said unable to look her in the eyes. She turned to my dad. "Sweetie, What's going on?" she repeated. He sighed again. "Honey, He knows about the male gene." "Oh God. Ducky -" she started but I cut her off "No, Mom don't. Okay, because you kept it from me as well and of everyone I expected better from you!" I said now openly crying." I had to find out the details for Shar. Do you know what that felt like?" Both of my Parents turned to look at her then. "How did you know?' My dad asked her. "I found the paperwork in your office a couple years back but I had know idea Ry didn't know. I thought it was something you three were keeping from me." She said. By now my Mother was sobbing. "Ducky, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. We just wanted to protect you" "Well, you didn't! okay, because I'm pregnant." I Exclaimed. At that both of their faces turned white as sheets. "What? Since when?" My Dad asked. "Since the end of Summer. Me and Troy. I'm scared. I'm so scared I have no idea what I'm going to do" I sobbed out. All of my worries and fears suddenly breaking through me."Oh, My baby! Shh. It's okay ducky. It's all going to be okay." My Mom said crying but wrapping me up in a tight hug which Sharpay and My Dad quickly joined.

I held on to them for all I was worth and cried until I had no more tears left. They never let go though. I felt so stupid for thinking I had no one in all this. That I was all alone. My family will always be there to support me just like I would be for though I'm still angry at them for keeping my condition from me. I'm gonna need their support through this process. We finally broke our hug and stepped apart."Ryan, have you talked to Troy about the baby?" My Mom asked. I sighed. "Yeah. He found out earlier today" I said back. Throwing Sharpay a sidewards glance. She had the decency to blush and look away. "Well, What did he say. I hope he's gonna be responsible and-" My dad started but I cut him off. "Yes Dad. He wants to be there for the baby and me. He wants us to get back together I'm just not sure if we should. I don't know if I can trust him. Plus theirs school and New York. I'm just really confused" I said sighing again. "Ry, you don't have to have everything figured out right this second. It's gonna take some time. Think about it don't put it off but don't beat yourself up or worry yourself over it either. That won't do you or the baby any good. The best answers come when You follow your heart" Sharpay said to me."I agree Ducky. You have some time to figure it all out but it's late right now so I think you and my grandchild should get some sleep" My Mom said smiling. "Just know that we are always here for anything you need bud" My Dad threw in. I glanced up at the Kitchen clock it was 12:20am. It's Christmas! "Thanks Christmas" I said looking at them with a smile on my face."Merry Christmas Ry." They all said back.

End of P.O.V

* * *

Troy's P.O.V:

"Dude, Wake up!" I said bursting into Chad's room.

"What? Why?" He said rolling over and pulling the cover over his head. Oh no that won't work. I snatched the cover off of him.

"What the hell! What is your problem?" He yelled angrily. Still refusing to get up. "Dude, It's Christmas." I said back.

"I know and some of us are trying to sleep in" He exclaimed." Uh Chad, you did sleep in. It's 11:00am. Now get up! I wanna go see Ryan" I wined. "So go see him and leave me alone!" He snapped back.

"No, Get up I need you to drive me" I said.

"Why, you have a car." He said hotly. This was starting to annoy me. "Because It snowed last night. and we both know my truck won't make it in the snow. Now get your ass up and get dressed so we can exchange gifts and go see my love. Besides you owe me anyway for the Smith twins thing! Remember?" I asked. Throwing the guilt in there.

"Uh, Fine! but now we're even" He said looking up at me. "Dude, Not even close. Chocolate pudding Chad. Chocolate fucking Pudding!" I said raising my eyebrow. He hopped up out the bed and made his way to the bathroom mumbling "Stupid best friend that remembers every fucking thing. How was I suppose to know her brother had some weird fetish" I laughed. "Yeah, Yeah. Just hurry up. We're having lunch at Ryan and Sharpay's. Plus we still have to make the rounds to our Family's later." I said laughing again as I heard the bathroom door slam shut. I smiled at his grumpiness because I knew he was just being difficult and didn't really mind taking me. It's what we did to each other. I couldn't wait to see Ryan. It was time to start making good on my promises to him yesterday.

* * *

We made to the Evans' residence in record time. Chad having been energized by the promise of food. We parked in the massive drive way and made our way up to the front door. I knocked and a few minutes later opened the door.

"Hello Troy, Chad. Merry Christmas" Mrs. Evans said smiling. "Merry Christmas Mrs. Evans" Chad and I responded. "Well, come on in boys" she said. We walked into the foyer."Let me take your coats" "Oh thank you" I said. She took our coats and hung them up and had us to head into the kitchen where Sharpay and Ryan were making lunch.

"Hi Troy, Chad." Sharpay said perkily seeing us walk in "Hey Guys" Chad said. "Hi Sharpay. Hey Ry," I said smiling and walking over hugging him. He blushed and hugged me back. "Hey Troy, Chad. Merry Christmas" he said sweetly. "Merry Christmas Ry." I said looking into his beautiful eyes." Oookay, What are you guys making?" Corbin asked Sharpay all the while laughing at Ry and Me. Note to self: Kick his ass later! "Homemade soup, sandwiches and Apple pie for dessert. We're trying to keep it light since we still have to go to My father's annual company Christmas party later." She said "Wow. Sharpay I had no idea you knew how to cook" Chad said amazed. "Yeah well, I'm a woman of many talents Chad this is just one of them. Plus I picked up a few things from Zeke" she said. "Speaking of which. He's in the den with my Dad watching football if you guys wanna go say hi" Ryan told us. "Football? You don't have to tell me twice. Let's go Troy" Chad said excitedly. "Um, In a minute. I wanna talk to Ryan" I said. He looked at me and nodded and walked off towards the den. "Sharpay, do you mind if I steal Ry for a second?" I asked the Drama Queen. She looked at Ry for a second and he nodded at her. "No go ahead. I have everything under control in here" She said smiling.

I grabbed his hand and we walked upstairs to his bedroom and sat down in the sitting area. "How are you feeling today?" I asked him. "Okay. I was sick earlier this morning but that happens. I'm starting to get used to it" He laughed "That's good. Have you been to the doctor to check on the baby? Is it doing okay?" I asked suddenly worried he wasn't getting the proper care. "Yes Troy. My last visit was two weeks ago. Which everything was fine considering the situation" He said. "Ry, I know we didn't talk about it yesterday and I almost don't wanna bring it up but I need to know. You are keeping it right?" I asked him. Holding my breath scared of his answer. "Of course I am! Why would you even ask me-" He started angrily but I cut him off. "Shh, I 'm sorry Ry. I just wanted to be sure. I told you I love you and I love our baby. I just didn't wanna get my hopes if you decided you didn't wanna be a Parent" I told him. He sighed. "I'm not gonna lie Troy. I'm scared and slightly angry about all this. My whole life I have had my heart set on one career and now I may never achieve that. To top it all off I have no idea if I'll be any good as a father" He told me with tears starting to slide down his face. I slid over to him and wrapped my arms around his waist. His head laying in the crook of my neck "Shh baby it's okay. It's okay. You don't have to give up on your dreams Ry. Maybe rearrange them a little but not give up on them. I'm gonna be right here and neither of us are gonna give up on our dreams. We're gonna raise our child, finish school and have the careers we always wanted because we are gonna do it together. It's not gonna be easy but we can do it." I said. He looked up at me "Promise me that Troy. Please?" He asked sounding so helpless my heart broke. " I promise angel. I promise with everything I am. I talked to my parents last night who are really excited by the way and they are willing to help anyway they can and I'll do whatever I have to for our family Ry. I just need you to know I'm here for you okay?" I said and he nodded. "I talked to my family last night and this morning too. They are behind us 100% and are gonna help out as well. I'm gonna transfer to The U of A's theater program here with you and Sharpay. So I can be closer to home and Family. I'll give New York and Broadway another chance after college. Hopefully" He said sounding quite sad. "You will baby. I promise. I got something for you" I said pulling out a small package. His face lit up as I handed it to him. "Ohh I love gifts. What is it?" He asked excitedly. "Open it" I said smiling.

He tore off the wrapping to see a small rectangular jewelry box. He opened it and revealed a platinum charm bracelet. It had some of his favorite things on it. A music note, NYC charm, Broadway charm, a Baseball bat and a fedora. In between that were three charms two of which had been engraved One with his initials, one with mine and the last one blank. " I had order this for you this past summer but never got the chance to give it to you with everything that happened. The last charm is blank because I had wanted us to get it engraved on our one year anniversary but now we can get it done when our baby comes. Do you like it?" I asked suddenly feeling unsure of myself. Tears started to slide down Ry's cheeks again. "I love it! and I love you Troy. God, I love you so much" He said as he leaned up and kissed me.

TBC


End file.
